


Arrow and Canary Wedding

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canarrow, F/M, Family, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: After having found their way back to each other after being separated for 6 years, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance go on to tie the knot. (This is a season 2 AU one shot set sometime after the episode entilted "Seeing Red")





	Arrow and Canary Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be another wedding story but one that's solely devoted to Canarrow. It's set after season 2 and in this universe, Oliver and Sara's moment together wasn't interrupted by a mirakuru crazed Roy, Roy was cured earlier and never killed the policeman, and Oliver and Sara never broke up but instead Sara accepted Oliver's proposal to move in with him and eventually they decided to marry. I hope all of you enjoy it.

Outside of Starling City, there was a large, beautiful meadow, a meadow with tall, evergreen trees covered in bright green leaves. The grass that also covered it was a rich green color, and among the blades of grass grew lovely sweet smelling flowers of many different colors, some red, some purple, and so many other colors. The predominate colors however was yellow, which made this meadow an excellent location for the two individuals who would be getting married. These two individuals were Oliver Queen and Sara Lance, also known by her vigilante name as the Canary, which is why this meadow was a good place for their wedding.

Oliver stood wearing a handsome dark green tuxedo, while Sara, standing at his right, wore a beautiful sleeveless bright yellow wedding gown, a wreath of yellow rose buds in her hair, and glittering silver earrings with a diamond necklace around her neck. She also held a bouquet of white roses in her hands. To Oliver's left stood John Diggle, wearing his own fine looking tuxedo as he served as best man, while to Sara's right stood her sister Laurel, wearing a strapless black gown as she served as maid of honor. Standing towards Laurel's right were Thea and Lyla, Diggle's ex and current girlfriend, while towards Diggle's left stood Roy. Thea wore a silk red dress while Lyla wore a beautiful blue gown. Roy on his part wore a tuxedo consisting of a red jacket and black pants. Thea and Lyla served as the flower girl and bridesmaid respectively, while Roy served as the ring bearer. Also in attendance were Sara's parents, Captain Lance and his ex, Dinah. With everyone gathered together, the priest began the ceremony.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Oliver Queen and Sara Lance in holy matrimony. If anyone can show just cause as to why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or forever hold their peace."

No one offered any objections, not even Laurel, who had forgiven both Oliver and Sara and was genuinely happy that they had found love and happiness with each other. The priest then went on.

"Oliver Queen, will you take Sara Lance to be thy lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony ? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and joy, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live ?"

Oliver looked into Sara's eyes with great love and passion, responding without hesitation, "I will". The priest then addressed Sara.

"Sara Lance, will you take Oliver Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in the holy estate of matrimony ? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and sickness and in health, in sorrow and joy, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live ?"

Her own eyes shining with love and adoration as she in turn stared into Oliver's, she also responded without hesitation, "I will". Afterwards, Roy handed over one of the wedding rings he was holding to Oliver, a ring that had a sparkling yellow stone in its center. Oliver took the ring and after taking Sara's hand and placing it on her finger, said to her,

"With this ring I thee wed, and to you only do I promise to keep myself, so long as we both shall live."

Next, Roy handed over the second ring, a ring with a sparkling green stone in its center, to Sara, who took it and after taking Oliver's hand and placing it on his finger, said to him,

"With this ring I thee wed, and to you only do I promise to keep myself, so long as we both shall live." Once that was done, the priest concluded the ceremony.

"Forasmuch as Oliver Queen and Sara Lance have consented together in holy wedlock, and have pledged themselves to each other by giving and receiving a ring and joining hands, I pronounce by the authority vested in me that they are now husband and wife. Oliver Queen, you may now kiss your bride. Sara Lance, you may now kiss your groom."

Oliver and Sara then took each other in their arms and kissed deeply and passionately, to the warm applause and congratulations of Diggle, Laurel, Thea, Roy, Quentin, Dinah, and Lyla, the women also having tears of joy in their eyes. Afterwards, they made their way to the waiting car that would take them to their honeymoon on Lian Yu. They had chosen that place because despite all the terrible things they'd gone through at that place, it was also the place that had begun the forging of the people they were today. They just hoped that this time, there wouldn't be any mercenaries, mad scientists, and evil organizations obsessed with magic. After waving goodbye to their friends and family, who waved back at them, Oliver and Sara got into the car, which had a 'Just Married' sign on its bumper, and drove off into the sunset and wherever their future would take them, a future that no doubt would be filled with love and happiness for many years to come.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Laurel is wearing a black dress because she was the Black Canary on canon before her death, Thea and Roy are wearing red because that's the color of their Speedy and Arsenal uniforms, and Lyla's wearing blue because she wears blue as part of her Harbinger uniform within the comics.
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested, I've written a prequel to this fic, posted both here and on Fanficiton, entilted "Arrow and Canary: The Proposal". It shows the actual proposal that led to Sara and Oliver's engagement and wedding, although the proposal is not your traditional proposal.


End file.
